


"I will happily stand outside to get drenched in a thunderstorm."

by warlockdetective



Series: Slightly Inspired by a few VYou Answers [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved thunderstorms.<br/>However, here was the problem; It almost always rained whenever there was one occurring, and the rain turned his hair to, what he liked to call, "Hobbit Hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I will happily stand outside to get drenched in a thunderstorm."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a few of Dan's old VYou videos when I came up with this.  
> Be honest.

7:30 in the morning.  
That was the time that was showing on Dan's iPhone when he finally decided to wake up from a restless night's sleep. He had been stressing out over quite a few things the past few days; the radio show (What would happen if he got fired?), YouTube (Did he do anything to make some of his subscribers pissed off at him?), and family and friends. (Had he done anything in the past few days that ticked them off?)

After slipping out of his pajamas and into clothes a bit more comfortable (his dark gray horn-accent hoodie, a pair of black sweatpants, and a mismatched pair of socks; one purple, the other navy blue), he went down to the kitchen to get himself a drink. Finding and choosing perhaps the less healthy of the two choices (the choices being chocolate milk and a strawberry-banana smoothie drink), he then went back into his room and on his computer, logging onto Tumblr.

He then heard the faint rumbling of thunder.  
He looked from his computer to his window, a faint smile disappearing slightly once he came to full terms on what was happening.  
He loved thunderstorms.  
However, here was the problem; It almost always rained whenever there was one occurring, and the rain turned his hair into, what he liked to call, "Hobbit Hair."

To go outside and fully experience the thunderstorm and get hobbit hair, or to stay inside and stare at it awkwardly out his window and keep his hair straightened.  
That was the decision he was trying to make.

Almost out of nowhere, his iPhone played his text notification alarm, stirring him out of his trance. He then checked to see who it from, and was quite surprised to see that it was from his friend PJ.

"What could PJ want from me at 8 in the morning?" Dan thought to himself as he was opening the message PJ had sent him.

The message that was sent was this:  
 _Hey, Dan! I know we haven't talked in a while, but I just wanted know if you wanted to hang out for a bit! -Peej_

The first thought that came to Dan's mind: "Well, he's _definitely_ a morning person."  
The second thought: "Holy shit, a friend wants to hang out with me!"

He thought for a few more seconds before making his final decision.  
 _Alright. Where do you want to meet up?_

Dan only had to wait a minute before he received a reply.  
 _There's a Starbucks that I'd say has almost equal distance between your place and the train station. Is that alright? -Peej_

"He must have just gotten off the train," Dan thought to himself.  
 _That sounds alright. How far away would you say you are?_

_I'm about three minutes away from the Starbucks. If traffic's not too bad, I'd suggest you take a cab. -Peej_

"God, he's quick at that," Dan muttered.  
 _The downpour's not really effecting the traffic, so I'll probably do that. I'll probably be a few minutes, though._

And with that, Dan put on his shoes, wrote a quick note for Phil to let him now where he was when he woke up, and left the house. However, he didn't put his hood up when he went outside.  
And he didn't hail a cab, either.  
Instead, he walked to the Starbucks that PJ was talking about, and he only arrived in seven minutes.  
However, he was almost completely drenched, meaning that his hair would most certainly become "Hobbit Hair."  
Yet he didn't really give a damn for once.

The Starbucks was surprisingly empty, so it wasn't too hard to spot PJ. Once he started walking towards PJ's table, PJ noticed him, stood up, and hugged Dan, who happily hugged him in return.

"So how have you been?" PJ asked eagerly.

Dan shrugged before answering, "Not too great, but I could be worse, I suppose. And you?"

"Same as usual, to be honest. I'm working on another project, though!" PJ answered.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit before replying, "PJ, you're _always_ working on something."

"You know me. I get restless when I don't have something to do," PJ addressed. "Oh, before you go to the register, I already bought you your drink. It's the Caramel Macchiato that you like, right?"

Dan couldn't help but let out another laugh before he replied, "It is! Thank you!" He then sat down and took a sip of his drink; it was as nice as it always was, and it tasted like it had just been made. "Did you order this a few minutes ago?"

"It was actually finished a few seconds before you arrived here," PJ stated. "Also, you know your hair's kind of..." he gestured to his hair as subtly as he could.

Fortunately, Dan understood and replied, "Oh, right, the hair! Yeah, it's going to be hobbit hair today. The rain kind of did that. It's surprisingly nice, though, the rain."

"It's quite calming, isn't it?" PJ mused, and Dan nodded in reply. "Oh! I almost forgot about this!" he suddenly exclaimed, as he pulled something out of his bag. "You can think of this as either an early Christmas present or an extremely late birthday present."

Dan was a bit confused, but then laughed when he saw the book that PJ had placed on the table; It was a dark blue book with a waxing crescent moon in the center of it, along with an inscription of what the book was on the top borderline.  
"You got me a dream journal? How did you even remember that I had a few of those?" Dan marveled.

"Well, I remember you telling me about a few of the dreams you had. You also got quite mad when I laughed about the dream with the giant hole inside a worm. I remember that very vividly," PJ stated.

"I'm still a bit pissed at you about that," Dan muttered, but then tried to hold in another laugh. He was slightly joking, of course, when he said he was quite upset, and he knew that PJ knew that. "But no, in all complete seriousness, thank you, PJ," Dan replied hesitantly, finding himself feeling much less stressed out than he was when he woke up.

PJ nodded in reply, and then hesitantly asked, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

"Do I _what?_ " Dan asked, a bit taken back. "Wait, I'm sorry. It's just that last time we went on an adventure, it ended up with the two of us running for our lives from zombies in Italy," he explained, referring to the time that him, PJ, Chris, and Phil had played a game of zombie tag during their stay in Italy.

PJ chuckled before replying, "That was an interesting day, wasn't it?"

Dan nodded before asking, "So will there be anyone else?"

"I'm not planning on it," PJ stated.

"Are you going to make a video about it on one of your channels?" Dan asked a bit more hesitantly than the last.

"No," PJ replied.

"If we come across an abandoned place, can we look around inside?" Dan asked.

"...If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to," PJ answered.

"Alright. I don't think Phil will mind that I'm gone, so yeah, I'll go on an adventure with you," Dan finally stated.

"Do you have what you need for the most part? I bought a few of the pastries from here in case we get hungry, and I've also got an extra hoodie of mine just in case one of us needs it," PJ stated.

"I think I'm good," Dan replied, and both him and PJ stood from their seats and left the Starbucks.

"Oh, and we might find a giant hole inside a worm somewhere, if we're lucky!" PJ stated jokingly.

"Shut up!" Dan muttered, elbowing PJ lightly in the ribs, but then laughing shortly afterwards as they started to head towards the train station.


End file.
